Heavy load tires used in trucks and buses include, for example, a pneumatic tire described in Patent Literature 1. The pneumatic tire of Patent Literature 1 is capable of improving fatigue resistance of cords used, in particular, in end portions of circumferential belt layers in the widthwise direction while preventing occurrence of local wear of a tread surface.